yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ATEMVEGETA/Archive 2
For other messages see: Archive 1, Archive 2, Archive 3, Archive 4, Archive 5, Archive 6, Archive 7, Archive 8, Archive 9, Archive 10, Archive 11, Archive 12 Exiled Force activates on the field? Hey I was lookin'over the forums and came across a ruling about Skill Drain, in which you noted that cards like Exiled Force activate on the Field!? I don't get it, for years I thought Exiled Force activates in the graveyard, after its tributed from the field. Since it's in the graveyard, its effect can be applied because skill drain can't stop effects that activate in the graveyard, deck, or hand, but can stop them on the field. I am very confused, please clear this up for me, ty -Kywinters RE: Exiled Force Thanks for explaining that. I got it now :)-Kywinters Card Rulings:Winged Rhynos Rulings from the Judge List are still official. If we have a ruling from the Judge List, then it shouldn't be deleted. --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 20:31, 20 July 2009 (UTC) *A new subsection? I don't see why it would be needed. --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 20:52, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Problem I don't trust that yu-judges site. Unless you can offer me some concrete proof that they're reliable, then I don't want them used. If you have a stored copy of the rulings, then feel free to add them. Cite the Judge List as a source. --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 19:26, 21 July 2009 (UTC) RE:Marshmallon Glasses japanese lore No, it was translated correctly: ::If this card and "Marshmallon" are face-up on your side of the field, then your opponent cannot select a monster other than "Marshmallon" as an attack target. What's wrong? --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 02:34, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :Oh, that. .... :It looks like a BKSS. Although, in the OCG it's the opposite - "Marshmallon Glasses" does not interfere with direct attacks (semi-officially; officially, there is no word). :--Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 16:27, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::My current theory is that with "Ring of Magnetism", you declare the attack normally, and then "Ring of Magnetism" immediately switches the attack target before players can respond to the attack. So, ::*If you control "Amazoness Tiger" and another "Amazoness" monster equipped with "Ring of Magnetism", then you declare the attack normally against "Amazoness Tiger", and then "Ring of Magnetism" switches the attack target to the other "Amazoness" monster. Then, players can respond to the attack declaration. ::*If you control two copies of "Command Knight" and one is equipped with "Ring of Magnetism", then your opponent cannot attack, so "Ring of Magnetism" cannot redirect the attack. ::This is because "Ring of Magnetism" is a really really old card, so it is weird. ::"Absolute End" should work the same way. You select the attack target normally, and then "Absolute End" changes the target to the player. ::"Taunt" clearly works like "Marauding Captain". "Absolute End" and "Ring of Magnetism" will always win. ::I'm guessing that "Staunch Defender" works like "Ring of Magnetism". The only problem is that it causes a Replay, which means that it makes monsters/players invalid attack targets, similar to "Marauding Captain".... I'm willing to call that ruling a BKSS, and that it causes a Replay only because it has been specifically ruled to do so, and that it does not affect attack targets. ::Versus "Absolute End", you have two competing lingering effects which are trying to do the same thing, so you only apply whichever effect resolved last, similar to "Level Limit - Area B" vs "Final Attack Orders". ::--Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 22:39, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :::(Tsk, that "Manage attack targets" page is misleading. It includes both Continuous Effect that prevent a player/card from being an attack target, and it includes Trigger Effects that change the attack target once it is declared. But, it excludes Continuous Effect like "Leghul" which add additional attack targets. That page looks more like the a fan-made thing, like the list of female monsters, which is entirely based on opinion rather than any concrete rulings -- but I digress.) :::Correct, I'm saying that you select any monster as an attack target, and then "Ring of Magnetism" et al change the attack target to the proper monster. :::"Absolute End" clearly changes the attack target after the attack is declared against a monster. See the ruling on it versus "Taunt". :::"Staunch Defender" is an old-ish card, so it might not do the exact same thing that it says it does. :::Also, replays cannot occur in the middle of a Chain. If the activation (not resolution) "Staunch Defender" causes a replay, then the replay will still occur after "Staunch Defender" resolves. :::--Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 15:19, 26 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Right, you first attack the monster with "Raregold Armor", and then the attack gets shifted to the monster with "Ring of Magnetism". ::::If I remember correctly, there was some ruling that lingering effects are trumped by Continuous Effects. So the Continuous effect of "Ring of Magnetism" will override both "Staunch Defender" and "Absolute End". Tsk, I should find that ruling.... ::::Also, with "Absolute End" vs "Absolute End", I'm pretty sure that you would apply "Absolute End" last :P ::::--Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 01:15, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :::::No problem! Remember, it's still just a theory, so let me know if you find anything that doesn't work out. --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 13:38, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Delta Crow - Anti Reverse I saw your forum answer for Delta Crow - Anti Reverse, and i was wondering why royal decree would stop delta crow's hand activation since it doesn't hit the field, and Royal Decree specifies that it negates trap cards on the field?—This unsigned comment was made by 69.140.244.41 (talk • ) 03:33, 12 August 2009 (UTC) duel? duel me--Duelghoul007 14:53, 15 August 2009 (UTC) duel? duel me--Duelghoul007 14:53, 15 August 2009 (UTC) BAW vs Tytannial who would win in a fight in a duel, Blackwing - Armor Master or Tytannial, Princess of Camelias? 01:46, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Yea i would like to know that also because of their effects. MKA 02:59, 16 August 2009 (UTC) RE:Help? The first one: :Q. When "D.D. Warrior Lady" is attacked by "Red Dragon Archfiend", can its effect be activated? :A. Still being resolved. "Still being resolved" means that they haven't decided how it will play out. There's no answer. The second one: :Q. When the monster revived by this effect activates an effect, if the revived monster is not face-up on the field at resolution, then do you resolve it? :A. Yes, in this case the negation effect is not applied, and you resolve effect. So, if "Gladiator Beast Darius" Special Summons "Gladiator Beast Gyzarus", then if you chain something like "Ring of Destruction" to the effect of "Gladiator Beast Gyzarus" and destroy "Gladiator Beast Gyzarus", then the effect of "Gladiator Beast Gyzarus" won't be negated. The third: :Q. Does the effect continuously target the Gladiator Beast monster after it is Special Summoned from the Graveyard? :A. Yes, it continuously targets. :If an effect like "Book of Moon" flips "that card"/"the Special Summoned Gladiator Beast monster" face-down, then it is no longer targeted, so the "negate" and "return to your Deck when this card is removed from the field" effects will no longer be applied from then onward. If monster becomes face-up again, then it will still be no longer targeted. The fourth: :Q. If an effect activates on the field/Graveyard and the monster is no longer on the field/Graveyard at resolution, then is the effect not negated? :A. The activated effect is still negated, even if the monster is no longer on the field/Graveyard at resolution. --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 02:38, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ::2) Heh, I didn't think about that before. The Wiki also lists your quoted ruling... hm. Yes, I'd say BKSS. ::4) Correct. ::--Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 17:25, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Blackwing shura and armor master rulings nid help If BF armor master is removed or flipped face-down, and i re-summon him, can i still activate (the remove the wedge counter effect) if the opponent's monster w/ the counter still on the field? —This unsigned comment was made by 203.177.91.161 (talk • ) 11:13, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Rulings Troll? I've noticed you spend alot of time in the rulings forums answering questions, are you a judge at tournaments or do you just read into card ruleings too much? BTW I mean "Troll" as a compliment --Azure Knight-Zeo 23:44, September 24, 2009 (UTC) kalut the moon shadow kaluts awesome ability rocks but being a fellow blackwing user myself i still think it should be limited because its a cheating ability 19:00, December 9, 2009 (UTC) hey can i get some help on what happens first. its my turn and i draw i get 2 my standby im down to 400 lp my friend has two burning lands on his field and i have lava golem on my which means i know i take 2000 but its the second turn on my sarcophogus which brings the last piece of exodia to my hand can someone tell me who wins thank you man RE:Wikia(J) Oh, it's nothing important. :NOTE: The server is being moved over the next couple days, so edits done immediately before the move will not be saved. Be careful! (The move will begin on Dec. 23 at the earliest, and will be done by the end of the week.) --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 20:14, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Contradict on "Necrovalley" Unless something changed recently, the Contradict on "Necrovalley" should still be accurate. Or did something change? --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 01:00, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :Pardon? "Necrovalley" can't negate costs. Nothing can negate costs. :And its effect that prevents removing from play works the same way as "Imperial Iron Wall" - the ruling is just worded incredibly badly. --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 20:28, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::"Big Burn" cannot even be activated, since "Necrovalley" should work the same way as "Imperial Iron Wall". See the TCG ruling on "Necrovalley" versus "Book of Life". --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 21:15, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Still, we've been told repeatedly that in the TCG "Necrovalley"'s first effect only negates things which target, which is why there's the contradiction >.> :::Oh well. Thanks for your time. --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 21:52, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Sub user pages Yes, you can create as many as you need, provided that they're not spam. -- Deltaneos (talk) 19:24, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Invitation Dear Duelist, I would like in inform you that I have just created a duelist friendly and safe chat on my user page for duelist. I'm also asking if you would like to be a moderator for the chat. I, as the owner, have seen you about the boards all the time and would be honored if you would accept this position. I can see from experience you love/enjoy this game as much as I do and will work to helping other duelist who may not be as experienced as you. If you wish to decline this offer please feel free. If you would like to accept please leave me a message on my users page with the name you are going to be referred to on the Chat. Thank you and I hope to talk to you soon. --TheDivineDuelist 19:51, January 28, 2010 (UTC) RE:Back to an old discussion: Card Rulings:Ancient Lamp As much as I hate to admit it, we should probably add those rulings. --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 20:33, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, we should still add them. I'm a little wary of them, but they should be official enough. --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 21:00, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ::They're listed as Official on the YJ site, so we should also list them as fully official. --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 21:04, February 1, 2010 (UTC) thanks Thank you ATEMVEGETA. if I have any questions I'll let you knowEnrisingAvatar 09:32, March 5, 2010 (UTC) RE:Rulings' Sources! Actually, Netrep is staying around - XeroCreative took over. Hooray for not having this conversation on Pojo! About the JERP/Wiki rulings, I'd remove the ones that aren't necessary. The ones on Card Rulings:Deck Devastation Virus and Card Rulings:Total Defense Shogun are needed to explain the contradiction, so they can stay. Likewise, the ones on Card Rulings:Cocoon of Evolution can stay, since that card is insanely complicated. -Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 19:41, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, it's probably better to link to Konami's site for the new rulings. :The Judge List rulings are technically official, since they came from the Judge List while it was getting official answers from Konami. :--Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 22:42, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Hello and a message. Hello. My name is LordGeovanni. I have an idea for this site that I would like you to look at. It is featured on my user page. The main concept is when a "recommended card list" is made, like on the Spell Counter Deck page, the cards have a reason why the card was added to the list. This prevents people having an edit war over what cards belong in the list. I have taken the advantage of using my idea on the Frog page due to multiple people arguing over Junk Warrior in this deck build. I ask that you, if you have the time, to take a look at the Frog page and please give me some feedback on my idea of spreading this to other pages. --LordGeovanni 05:13, March 16, 2010 (UTC) RE:OCG Rulings Help! Yay! More help! Feel free to add more OCG rulings. I have all my User pages watched, and I double-check all the edits to the Ruling pages anyway :P --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 01:56, April 2, 2010 (UTC) RE:Card Rulings:Hourglass of Courage Huh. Apparently that ruling is in reference to its old errata, which just states that its ATK and DEF are {halved/doubled}. The ruling is useless now that it's been errata'd. I suppose we could just include a note, that says what I just said? I'd prefer to leave the translation as accurate as possible, even if it doesn't make much sense in either _CG. --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 18:19, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :The problem is, the ruling doesn't say that. All it says is what's currently on the card: you {halve/double} this card's original ATK and DEF, just like the current text says. I'd rather not put in stuff that isn't there. :We could just include another note, explaining what it doesn't say. Alternately, there's a ruling on the Wiki specifically stating that its effect sets a new current ATK/DEF, not original. We could include that as an unofficial ruling? :Any other ideas? :--Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 05:24, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Sure. Something like, ::*Also note that the ruling does NOT say that the effect modifies the monster's Original ATK and DEF. In fact, the Japanese Card Wiki specifies that the effect does not modify the monster's Original ATK and DEF. ::How does that look? ::--Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 18:01, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :::And once again, all is right in the world. :) --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 06:35, April 6, 2010 (UTC) RE:OCG Rulings: Mentions in Other Rulings I tried that, and things didn't work out so well. The pages became difficult to read after a while. Right now, I use the "''Mentions in Other Rulings" heading for rulings that (a) only mention the card's name, without anything else relevant (see Card Rulings:Ally of Justice Catastor versus "Ally of Justice Unlimiter") or (b) if the card is just being used as an example, and can be replaced with a handful of other cards (see Card Rulings:Ally of Justice Catastor versus "Stardust Dragon"). Rulings like these don't seem as important as others, so I place them in a separate section. Also, why didn't you say anything when I first started doing this? :| --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 00:19, April 11, 2010 (UTC) RE:Card Rulings:Lord of D. I don't mind either one. Both pretty much say the same thing, anyway. --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 23:10, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :Err, pardon? Neither source is official. Both do the same thing, and mirror the official rulings that used to appear on the UDE site. --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 19:51, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Um, UDE (and Konami) has nothing to do with Netrep. Netrep is just a fan site, which was previously run by Dillie-O, and is now run by the people at ccgdb.com. ::You can use Netrep if you want, but both Netrep and YJ should be acceptable as references. --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 20:36, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::: *shrug* Both are useful. There's also sometimes a difference between the two, so we actually need both. --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 21:58, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Errata Part This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 1 face-up "Warrior of Zera" on your side of the field while "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is on the field. By discarding 1 LIGHT Monster Card from your hand to the Graveyard, destroy all monsters on your opponent's side of the field. If "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is not on your side of the field, this effect is not applied. I have see nothing bold in this text, it's in A list. All other have bold, but this one does not. --FredCat100 21:24, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :Ah... should have this bold'd, This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 1 face-up "Warrior of Zera" on your side of the field while "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is on the field. By discarding 1 LIGHT Monster Card from your hand to the Graveyard, destroy all monsters on your opponent's side of the field. If "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is not on your side of the field, this effect is not applied. :So that it can be seen instead, since it never showed there, so I don't know what will change. --FredCat100 21:56, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright then, just wish to help ya, it would be easier to put bold there. But it's your page, so your decide. --FredCat100 22:05, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::: =| You're welcome, and I am "interest"? --FredCat100 22:39, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Endymion the Master Magician/ Once per turn If I use a Change of Heart on Endymion the Master Magician and use his effect to destroy a card, then tribute him for another monster and Monster Reborn him, can i use his effect again? —This unsigned comment was made by 99.245.241.101 (talk • ) 02:35, April 26, 2010 Re: Change Page's Name Click where it says "Move" at the top of the page. Don't forget to move all its ruling, errata etc. pages too. -- Deltaneos (talk) 12:58, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :Users without sysop access can only move 2 pages within a certain amount of time. -- Deltaneos (talk) 23:02, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Ally Genex Remote Oh whoopie, I didn't see that came. But problem is. The name is still red instead... --FredCat100 17:10, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :So you think it's alright for me to fix them into correct name or not? --FredCat100 17:15, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :Umm... how about redirect stuff? I am still learning here. --FredCat100 17:18, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :So now, I have to wait till I get time to redirect them back to original English Name? --FredCat100 17:42, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :Well, really, I was asking since I don't like see red name in page. I just wish to have some "redirect" for the japan name that are same to English name... I don't like if I click red name and find empty page. --FredCat100 17:49, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :The one you said about OCG name, that was red name instead before I change whole page to Japan name. --FredCat100 18:27, April 27, 2010 (UTC) This guy... Blast Caliber disgusted me worst... he think that Konami site is best and Shriek is just site thief. --FredCat100 18:43, April 27, 2010 (UTC)